Chapter 7 - Hide and Seek: Mayuri's Power
Hide and Seek: Mayuri's Power (Mayuri's P.O.V) The day of the games, we are all excited. We were all presented one by one, and everyone seemed to cheer even at us. We went to our designated area, and to our surprise we find a pumpkin-headed man at the center of the stage, I guess everything is possible in an anime world. A huge block suddenly appeared at the center of the arena, it's showing how the games will play out. It's just like the other games, the games are unknown, but we notice that for 5 days, there will be a game played out and after that a battle. In the game portion, we get to choose our representative, but on the battle part, the sponsors get to decide who battles. This tournament really has everything. I feel like I new kid, in higschool, but I can't act inferior now, I can fight in their level too, I have trained myself. The pumpkin announced the first game, Hide and Seek. Suddenly, a dense forest appeared in the arena. The pumpkin didn't waste time and asked us to pick our representatives, once the chosen people are on the arena the rules of the game will be explained. We panicked on who to pick, suddenly, Kazuki pointed me, meaning he wants me to go out their. Relaxing myself, I went down to the arena and the rules were explained. "Alright, here are the rules of Hide and Seek. All of you will be teleported in a random area of the forest. From there you have to find and enemy and attack him or her, either physically or using your powers, indirect attacks are not counted. Once you've attacked your opponent, he/she will be teleported out of the field and you will get a point. You don't lose a point when you're attacked, so keep that in mind. The final rule is the last one in the forest get's an additional 5 points. I'm so excited, this is my debut to show them what I'm made of. I felt a grin come out of my face just looking at the forest, this is my forte, there's no way I can lose this one. And with that we were teleported inside the forest. 'Alright Mayuri, assess the situation, who are your opponents? There's Aoi Kunieda, Rukia Kuchiki, Erza Scarlet, Byakuran, Hinata, Leafa, and Mikoto. Erza will be a dangerous opponent, along with Byakuran and Hinata, alright let's go.' The moment I got my thoughts aligned I knew exactly what to do. "Unleash: Earth Magic." The symbol on my left hand glowed real bright, I felt a surge of power flowing through me, "Earth Magic: Forest Affinity." with that I was able to merge with the forest, being able to hide myself and my presence. I used the oppurtunity to use the forest as a way to locate my opponents. Out of the blue, I heard the cry of the first defeated person. "Leafa is defeated, Rukia get's one point." I heard the pumpkin say. I swiftly broke out of the tree and went to find Rukia, suddenly I heard a rustle I see Kunieda behind me about to attack me. I had to move fast, "Earth Magic: Stalagmite!" I was able to hit Aoi and I get 1 point, that was close, I needed to be more careful. I felt Rukia's reiatsu and instictively hid myself so that she won't find me. I had to act now or else she'll get away. "Extend yourself, twist your structure. I command you for I am a maiden of the earth. Wrap around the target and capture it. Coil around it and trap it in place. Earth Magic: '''Binding Vines!" I successfully captured her, but it's still useless for capture is different from attack. I approached her and punched her so that it'll all be over, but before I did, I said, "Thanks for the point." With that I moved on, we created a lot of ruckus inside, Mikoto defeated Byakuran, but Erza defeated her and Hinata. Now the only one left is me and Erza, we stood there, on opposite sides intently looking at each other like the other one is prey. And with the slight movement, we started to attack each other. I did my best to counter and dodge Erza's attacks and she did the same with me. "You're good." Erza says while sighing, I was almost out of breathe, I don't know if I can hold out much longer. Erza is really a dangerous opponent to encounter, I can see why she's known as Titania. I know I can never catch up to her level at this rate, but I still did my best to hold out, however it was futile. Erza defeated me giving Fairy Tail an additional 5 points. When the game ended, Erza approached me once again and praised me for my determination and tenacity. I felt proud of myself, even though I didn't win, my friends also welcomed me back with a smiling face. I felt glad, being able to hold out against Erza is already a great achievement, but how would we do the following days? The contestants here are really powerful, I don't think we can reach to the level of some. But we didn't have time to think like that. We need to focus on winning the games.The pumpkin now announced the battle part, Yuuki Asuna versus Soi Fon. '''Fairy Tail - 8pts. Greek Ancients - 2pts. Bleach - 1pt. Toaru Majutsu no Index - 1pt. Beelzebub - 0pt. Katekyo Hitman Reborn - 0pt. Naruto - 0pt. Sword Art Online - 0pt. ~END~